Nightmares and Desires
by Booker Comstock
Summary: In the aftermath of the Busters Attack on West Genetics, Kazuya and Satellizer are having a hard time reconciling recent the events. But whether they are willing to accept it or not, Arcadia and the Legendary Pandora will change the relationship between them forever...
1. I - A Girl

Kazuya Aoi found himself floating in midair, his nude body lazing about in a vacuum as he drifted.

The confused Limiter could barely muster the strength to move when he heard a familiar feminine voice begin speaking to him.

"Kazuya," the voice said. "We are reunited at last."

From seemingly nowhere, he suddenly felt two long, delicate arms wrap around his chest and an exceptional bust placed behind his head. He looked up and saw that it was, in fact, the bare body of his aunt and surrogate mother Cassandra holding him tightly.

Her naked body made his heart beat quickly and he had the urge to move away, but his body struggled to obey his mind.

Kazuya tried to move him arms so he could shake Cassandra off of him but he found his efforts to be futile.

He looked to his right and saw that his arm was being held tightly by his other aunt, Teslad, who shot him her usual blank expression as she pinned him between her muscular arms and her impressive bosom.

Realizing yet another path of escape was cut off to him, he pulled to his left only to find that his other arm was being held down by Windy May, who flashed her usual happy expression and gripped his arm tightly too.

As he was now sufficiently trapped, Kazuya faced forward only to see Lucy appear before him.

"Do you see now, Kazuya?" she said. "You are right where you belong, with your family, ensuring the perpetuation of our sacred genes and evolution of the human race."

Kazuya was dumbfounded.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?" he begged.

Lucy huffed and faded from his sight.

"You will learn what you are and what your responsibilities are: to your family, to the human race and even to your own fate - one way or another."

As she disappeared into the ether, her visage was replaced with that of his half-sister Arcadia, who floated towards him - nude like his aunts - and began crawling across his body.

"Kazuya..." she whispered as her beautiful and delicate body slid across his own, her shapely features grazing his most sensitive parts as she came face to face with her brother.

"It is time," Arcadia said as she brought her soft lips close to his mouth. Kazuya felt a powerful heat coming from his equator as his sister's body grazed his flesh.

Realizing what was happening, Kazuya struggled in vain to free himself from his aunts' grasp but the three beautiful Pandora only nuzzled him harder.

Arcadia grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his, delivering a warm, passionate kiss the likes of which he had never felt before. As she moved her tongue around his mouth, seemingly searching for something, Kazuya felt his member harden and make contact with his sister.

Kazuya pulled himself out of Arcadia's mouth and tried to catch his breath. He looked into his tan sister's disappointed eyes.

"No!" he pleaded. "We can't do this! It's wrong! It's monstrous!"

But as though she could not hear him, she kissed him yet again.

She kissed him more passionately and began to shift her body once more.

The young Limiter's body could no longer withstand the intense heat building up within him and ripped himself away from Arcadia's embrace one last time before yelling, "Stop!"

And with that, all of the weight upon him faded to nothingness and he returned to the black space.

* * *

Kazuya awoke with a fright, his head in pain from the confusion. He examined himself quickly and was doubly relieved to find that he was wearing all of his clothes and felt no signs that he had been subject to a wet dream.

What bothered him, however, was the sight of a human-shaped lump underneath the covers next to him and the sensation of an arm resting on his abdomen.

Scared of who - or what - might be under the covers, he lifted them up and found, to his intense discomfort, that Arcadia was sleeping soundly with her head resting against the side of his body with her arm wrapped around him. Her snoring gave him a sense of relief that he wouldn't have to discuss the dream with her.

Though not fully nude or displaying a visage of lust and joy, her only semi-clothed body still exposed far more skin than should be permitted.

Kazuya found her tan, curvaceous body very erotic and could not help but admire the stunning similarities between Arcadia, his surrogate mother Cassandra, and his beloved sister Kazuha.

From their flowing hair to their remarkable busts to the incredible warmth their very touch gave off, the similarities were incredible.

And yet, he knew he had to resist giving into temptation or risk becoming something horrible and perhaps inhuman.

How Arcadia had managed to sneak into his room and climb into bed beside him he may never figure out, but at the moment he was determined to leave the room before anything else happened that he might regret.

Kazuya carefully grabbed the soft arm of his half-sister and was almost immediately relieved to find he could slide it off with ease. He slipped out of the bed just in time as Arcadia rolled over onto the spot he had been laying just a moment ago.

Arcadia's continued snores were reassuring, but he was alarmed to feel a soft hand grab his wrist as he tried to make for the door.

Realizing that Arcadia must have been awake he turned around only to realize that Arcadia was still snoring soundly even as her grip tightened.

"Kazuya..." she muttered. "Where... are you?"

Perplexed by Arcadia's choice of words and moreso by her bizarre strength and instincts that seemed to function even as she slept, Kazuya brought his close to her head and began stroking her hair.

Unsure of what to say, he replied, "I have to leave for a little bit. I'm sorry."

Her arm trembled and her grip weakened as Kazuya continued to stroke her hair.

"Don't... want to... lose you... again," she said as she lay face down on the bed.

"Must always... be together."

The unconscious Pandora's words startled him as he slipped his hand from her grip and left through the door.

He walked aimlessly through the building, thinking only of how to put as much distance between him and his half-sister as possible.

The strange dream and the stranger sensations the dream made him experience still made his body tremble, as did the disgust he felt in himself for contemplating such actions with his own flesh and blood.

* * *

Upon exiting the building, Kazuya was alarmed and yet not entirely surprised to see his mysterious aunt Lucy standing outside, as if waiting patiently for his arrival.

Kazuya began walking towards her with the intention of walking past without incident. With her usual blank expression seemingly looking directly into his soul, Lucy stood there with her arms to her side.

"I see you and Arcadia are getting closer," she said as Kazuya stepped past. Her words made him pause and turn around.

"How did you-?" he started, dumbfounded with how the strange Pandora could know what had happened.

"What the hell was that just now?"

Lucy remained expressionless. He felt as though he had a hundred questions but could barely string the words together.

"Are you and the others in my head? And why on earth would she want to something so disgusting with me?"

Lucy responded, "Though I was aware of what you were feeling just now, neither my sisters nor myself had anything to do with what you experienced.

"I am certain that whatever it is you felt was a result of your Stigmata body reaching out to your subconscious in yearning for Arcadia."

Her words were like a punch in the gut. The statement seemed ludicrous and completely farfetched.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not attracted to Arcadia and more importantly she's my sister, my own flesh and blood! I would never do anything so horrible!" Kazuya replied angrily.

Lucy was unfazed.

"You do not seem to understand so I will explain. The Stigmata in your body has developed an attraction to Arcadia and is working tirelessly against your own mind to ensure that attraction becomes physical.

"Ultimately, you will succumb to your body's wishes. It is your fate."

Kazuya's jaw dropped at the final statement.

"Never!" he said. "I won't ever do something so monstrous! No matter what my 'destiny' or 'genes' say I'm supposed to!"

"Yes you will," Lucy replied. "Fate does not care about personal thoughts or feelings, it merely exists as what will happen and is ensured regardless of the actions you may take to change it."

Kazuya clenched his fists in anger.

"I am human," he said. "I don't care about fate or genes or any of that crap! I will never become a monster like that."

"Your father and my brother were of the same opinion," she replied, "He tried to fight against his fate by insisting he was human and all it brought him was pain and ultimately death-"

Kazuya tried to punch her with all of his might but he hit nothing but air as Lucy disappeared from sight, reappearing next to him immediately and grabbing his outstretched arm.

"-And in the end, his destiny was still fulfilled anyway - and Arcadia was born," she finished.

She released Kazuya's arm and he sank to the ground his frustration and sorrow.

"Unlike your mind, your body is aware of its responsibilities and knows that it is not human - and now that Arcadia has awakened, your body will no longer try to pretend to escape its fate."

Kazuya said nothing as he fell to his hands and knees, crying.

"The longer you pretend to be human, and the longer you try to avoid your destiny, the more pain you will bring to those you claim to love-," she continued as Kazuya started sobbing.

"-Just like your human mother too," she finished.

Kazuya slammed his fists on the ground in frustration. He had no arguments for what she was saying as he had seen all of the events she had described in terrifying detail.

He looked up to confront Lucy one more time but she had already vanished.

Left alone with only his thoughts and the words that Lucy had spoken to him, Kazuya sighed and continued walking aimlessly.

* * *

Almost instinctively, he arrived at the second-year Pandora dormitory.

The lights were off as it was well past curfew yet there were apparently no guards around to enforce the rules. Kazuya had either arrived during the brief gap when the security changes shifts or the guards had been re-assigned to protect more critical areas of the school after the most recent attack.

"Satellizer..." he muttered to himself as he went through the doors and navigated himself to her room.

He had grown extremely tired from both the hour of the day and the mental exhaustion of his dream. As if all of his strength had left him, rather than knock on the door, Kazuya simply slid to the ground and fell asleep outside of his beloved Pandora's room.

He fell asleep with his Pandora blissfully unaware that he had made his way to her room.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any thoughts, ideas, criticisms or compliments you'd like to share, please do so. I am very open to critique in all appropriate forms._


	2. II - A Cold Fear, A Warm Bed

_Author's Note (4/5/17): Before you begin the chapter, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your support in this project of mine. The feedback has been incredible and has really inspired me to keep working on it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Satellizer was inside a cold, stone cell and found herself chained by her wrists and ankles. She was wearing some dirty brown rags over her chest and buttocks rather than her usual lingerie and nightgown. They itched incredibly but she could not move sufficiently to scratch her most bothersome parts.

The only source of light came from directly in front of her, with a thick, metal gate keeping her locked in even if she could somehow escape from the chains shackling her.

Through the gate, Satellizer suddenly saw a figure fade into view and a large chair fade in as well. She was extremely surprised to see none other than Kazuya Aoi, her Limiter, appear before the gate and stand in front of the chair.

"Kazuya!" Satellizer exclaimed in relief. "I'm so glad you've come! Can you please help -"

She stopped talking when she realized that Kazuya was standing there expressionless, as if he were some kind of doll - and she became even more confused at the fading-in of a second figure, who appeared by Kazuya's side.

Satellizer instantly recognized the figure as Rana Linchen - her waist-length, blue hair swinging from side to side as she rested her head on Kazuya's shoulder and stroked the Japanese Limiter's face.

The shackled Pandora nearly screamed in protest when Rana grabbed Kazuya's hand and placed it on her behind. The Tibetan girl breathing heavily at the sensation of being touched there.

"Ahh- Kazuya!" she moaned. "Your hand feels so good!"

Kazuya did not react at all as Lana pushed him onto the chair and sat on his lap, with Kazuya's hand still clenched to Rana's cheek.

"You waited too long Miss Satellizer," Rana said, looking back with a grin while she savored the moment. "And now that you're out of the picture, Kazuya is all ours."

And with that, Rana kissed Kazuya passionately on the lips. She then grabbed his other hand to bring it to her chest, allowing him to grope her as she continued panting with pleasure.

The sight of Rana's indecency - and with Kazuya no less! - enraged Satellizer. She closed her eyes and began struggling desperately to escape the chains. But for her efforts she was only rewarded with chaffing in her arms and legs after vainly fighting against the bonds.

She opened her eyes to see Rana remove her lips from Kazuya's and stand up from his lap. Turning to Satellizer, Rana snapped her fingers and the chair Kazuya was still sitting in suddenly morphed into a king-sized bed, which he immediately fell on his back into.

Satellizer took a moment to wonder what Rana meant by "ours" but got her answer immediately as several more female figures appeared out of the ether.

She was distressed to see the faces of several women who had appeared as competition to her love for Kazuya in the past: Ouka, Lucy, two of the Legendary Pandora - Windy May and Teslad, and, of course, the other-worldly beauty named Cassandra.

The British Pandora's distress was multiplied exponentially in an instant when she saw the clothes of all of the women - including Rana - simply evaporate, leaving the six women completely nude as they crowded the bed around Kazuya and began peeling his clothes off, article by article.

Windy May and Teslad held his legs and pulled off his shoes, then his socks and then his pants - leaving him in his boxers. Lucy and Ouka then pulled off his shirt and undershirt and wrapped their arms around his abdomen. Though most of the space on his body was pre-occupied, there was still room for Cassandra and Rana to lean in close, and they promptly began kissing his face all over as Satellizer merely looked on in anguish.

"This is what you get - or should I say, don't get," Rana teased as the six women all began expressing pleasure. "For being so afraid and never taking any initiative."

All kinds of emotions rampaged through Satellizer as she looked on in disbelief: Rage. Envy. Lust. Regret. Embarrassment.

"Kazuya..." she cried to herself as the others continued to play with him. "I... I... I wanted to be the one to make love you."

Then they fell upon him in a mass of flesh and pleasure as Satellizer looked on tearfully.

She tried to drop her body to the floor to avoid facing the lustful sight. But those cold chains kept her up.

"Why?" Satellizer said tearfully as she forced her eyes closed once more. "Why must everything be taken from me...?"

Answers did not come as she drifted into unconsciousness...

* * *

Satellizer awoke to the sound of several chatting voices right outside her room. She was sweating profusely.

After wiping her forehead with a handkerchief she had by her head, she slowly got out of the bed and moved towards the door, declining to remove her nightgown first.

When she reached the door, she lifted a hand to her ear and could make out some of the discussion.

"I've never seen anything like this before," the first voice, which Satellizer recognized as Audrey, said.

"Should we tell a supervisor?" the second voice belonging to Aika inquired.

"Nah," the third voice - Trish - answered for Audrey. " It doesn't look like he bothered anybody. And besides - whatever brought him here was probably way worse than anything the teachers'll do to him."

The mention of a "him" as the voices chatted outside her intrigued Satellizer and she moved towards the doorknob.

The door swung inwards and she stumbled from the sight, collapsing on her behind.

The three startled Pandora looked at her and couldn't hide the amusement on their faces - both at the sight of partially naked Untouchable Queen in her lingerie and at the Japanese Limiter curled up and sleeping in the middle of the hallway.

"Kazuya!" Satellizer cried out and she rushed over to her sleeping Pandora.

"What happened?" She asked of the three girls. "Did you hurt him? Because if you did..."

"Relax," Aika interrupted. "We found him right here about 10 minutes ago. He's been sleeping like a baby and hasn't woken up at all. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks though."

Audrey giggled and said, "I don't know he did to you, but I'm surprised you made him sleep outside rather than just send him to the infirmary like the others." She laughed again and the other two joined in.

Trish added, "I hope you at least let him get to second base."

Satellizer ignored the last comment and decided that Kazuya probably needed her help - and she wanted to assist however possible.

She slowly stood up and said, "I'm sorry for any problems he may have caused you..."

Satellizer took a slight gulp as she tried to phrase a question for the trio.

"Umm- would it be possible for one of you to- help me bring him into my room?"

The three girls turned to each other and looked amused.

Trish threw up her arms and said, "Sure, why not?"

She picked up Kazuya and cradled him while bringing him into the room.

"Do you mind if I drop him on the bed?"Trish asked.

"Well-I," Satellizer started to respond.

Trish placed Kazuya on the bed without waiting for Satellizer's reply and then waved goodbye while walking out.

"Don't treat him too rough - he's got a nice face," she teased as she left the room and departed with her friends, leaving Satellizer on the ground in a state of confusion.

The embarrassed Pandora closed the door behind her and returned to the bed.

"Kazuya..." she whispered as she sat down next to her sleeping Limiter - the man she loved.

"Whatever's happened to you... I hope you'll let me help... however I can."

She rested her head on his chest and waited patiently for Kazuya to awake before drifting back to sleep herself.

* * *

 _Author's Note (4/5/17): Thank you for reading! I hope you've continued to enjoyed this story!_ _As always, all appropriate feedback is much-appreciated._


	3. III - Scary Thoughts, Coming to Terms

_Author's Note (04/13/17): I apologize in advance if this chapter is shorter than the last one. I read all of the reviews of Chapter 2 and am aware of the disappointment. Rest assured that Chapter 3, while short, will be of no less significant substance and that future chapters will be significantly longer._

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Kazuya awoke in a bed, but not his own bed. He could tell by the pink colors and the numerous plush toys that he was in a girl's room, which was startling enough.

His heart skipped a beat when he rolled over on his side only for his face to be enveloped by a substantial mass of cleavage.

He shifted his view upwards to see the sleeping visage of his Pandora, Satellizer, who breathed heavily as she rested. It was at that moment, right as Kazuya tried to roll over again that the sleeping Pandora wrapped her arms around his body, allowing her breasts to nearly suffocate him as he started calling out to her through the soft weights.

Satellizer stirred and smiled slightly in her sleep.

"Mmm...," she mumbled with her eyes still closed. "Not there... it tickles too much."

She squeezed him tighter prompting Kazuya to try and wiggle free. After a struggle he finally liberated his mouth from her chest.

"Satella, wake up!" Kazuya said with a gasp. "You're kind of- crushing me!"

Finally Satellizer opened her eyes and looked down at her Limiter.

She quickly gave him yet another tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see you awake Kazuya," she said. "I was so worried when I found you sleeping outside my room - you could've gotten into serious trouble!"

Kazuya blushed and sat up straight before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble - but thank you..."

Satellizer waved him off and flashed him a relieved smile.

"It's fine," she replied. "More importantly, what were you doing in the girl's dorm? Did you want to see me or something?"

Kazuya frowned and diverted his gaze. He paused as Satellizer looked on with a degree of concern.

"I guess I've had a lot on my mind," he said. "After everything that's happened I just can't seem to be able to think straight."

He paused once again as Satellizer nodded her head.

"And last night..." he continued. "I had a terrible dream that makes me nauseous just to think about."

Satellizer gripped his hands and raised them to her face.

"W-Well, it was a dream," she said - almost unconvinced by her own words.

Kazuya sighed.

"I suppose so... but... it felt a little too real."

After an awkward silence, Satellizer asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I can't," Kazuya replied. "I just can't."

Now it was Satellizer's turn to sigh.

"I had a bad dream as well," she said somberly, prompting Kazuya to look up at her beautiful face.

"In my dream I lost you and was unable to get you back."

Satellizer's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Her face turned pink and Kazuya turned his face away as he blushed in embarrassment.

"W-Well like you said, it was just a dream," he said. "We're partners and neither of us are going anywhere, right? "

"Right!" Satellizer said in agreement.

The pair smiled and acknowledged each other. With his gorgeous partner beside him Kazuya felt at ease and decided to tell his story.

"I had a dream just like yours - but I didn't lose you so much as get torn away from you."

Kazuya clenched his fists.

"Those Legendary Pandora… there's something about them that makes me question who I am, what I'm here for, and so many other questions that I can hardly comprehend."

Satellizer listened with great care as Kazuya began to sob.

"There's some kind of destiny they want me to fulfill and for whatever reason I can't help but feel it involves the people I care about getting hurt - just like the rest of my family.

The British Pandora frowned and hugged Kazuya once again.

"It's alright, I'm here for you," she said in a nurturing voice.

Kazuya wiped the few tears from his face and pulled Satellizer off of him. He held her by the arms as he looked deep into her bright eyes.

"I know you are - and I want to be there for you too," he said with authority.

"I may be running from fate, but any fate of mine that doesn't include you is one I can't accept."

Satellizer was both stunned and heart-warmed by his bold words.

"Kazuya…" she said as she leaned in close to him.

She pressed her lips against his to deliver a kiss.

They savored the warm feel of each other's lips, with both Kazuya and Satellizer playfully trying to see who could envelop the other first.

Kazuya removed his lips for a moment to catch his breath.

"Satella…" he breathed as he briefly welcomed the cool air into his lungs.

To him, Satellizer was the aspect of beauty itself: Her golden hair, her deceptively delicate figure, and a face of pure innocence with bold eyes that penetrated his very soul.

As he looked into her eyes, he felt a new sense of warmth within his body.

Instinctively, he moved his face towards hers and took the initiative - pressing his lips to hers slightly more forcefully and slipping his tongue into her mouth this time.

Satellizer readily accepted Kazuya's flesh and stuck out her own to greet it.

Their tongues intertwined in the heat of their desires.

But Kazuya's body shift had also caught Satellizer off-balance, and she started leaning back on the bed, even as her partner continued to press his mouth to hers.

Satellizer's back landed on her bed with Kazuya on top of her, still making out with her.

She took her hand to his face and gently separated him from her face, allowing both of them to breathe.

It was then that Kazuya acknowledged the new precarious situation he was in: in the room of the Untouchable Queen, in her bed, almost straddling her and with the two of them breathing heavily.

Kazuya's face went scarlet and he picked himself up, turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"P-please forgive me Satella!" he apologized as Satellizer began to rise.

"It isn't my place to be so forward with you against your will!"

With her right hand she reached over and held Kazuya's hand, then with the other she grabbed his face again, turning him towards her so they were only an inch apart.

"Kazuya, look at me," she said with a slight smile. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, and I would never refuse a request from you either."

She pecked him on the lips once more.

"Satellizer," he said. "Thank you. And I want you to know that I, too, would do anything for you. Anything at all."

He gave her a strong hug before standing up and moving towards the door.

Kazuya didn't get far though before Satellizer's hand reached out and grabbed him yet again.

He turned back and saw that her face had suddenly become bright red, and she was fidgeting as if there was something crawling over her.

"Before you go," she said. "There is one thing I would ask you to do… for me."

* * *

 _Author's Note (04/13/17): Hello again! I just wanted to thank you once more for reading this story and (hopefully!) enjoying it. The positive feedback has been wonderful and continues to motivate me to write this story right._

 _As always, please feel free to leave all appropriate thoughts, praise or criticisms in a review. I read all of them and respond to whichever I can._


	4. IV - White Cloth, Becoming One

_Author's Note (4/23/17): Hello once more! If you've made it this far I want to first congratulate you on your patience, and then thank you for your support in this project. As promised, this chapter will be much longer than the others. So get comfortable and maybe close the door for this one._

 _Author's Note (7/4/17): I have edited this chapter to better comply with guildelines._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Kazuya... would you please..."

Satellizer was trembling as she struggled to get the words out. She gulped as she built up the courage to finish her sentence.

"...Give me a massage?"

Kazuya's heart nearly leaped out his chest.

"Umm... I don't really know - I mean I know you don't really like people touching you..." he stuttered.

"No!" Satellizer interrupted. She reached out and grabbed his hands, clenching tightly. "If it's your hands it'll be fine. I promise!"

"Huh? W-why me?" he asked.

"It's just - I know that you gave that pesky Rana Linchen a massage a while back and well... I've never really had anyone give me a massage before.

"I used to get neck rubs from my sister, but after what happened with Louis I stopped letting her touch me too.

"I haven't even let the physical therapists touch me when I get sore or injured in training."

She moved closer to Kazuya who was on the verge of falling off the bed.

"Please, can you just do me this one favor and rub my shoulders? It would make me… very happy."

Though his principles told him it might be a bad idea, he could not resist that warm aura Satellizer gave off.

"A-alright then," he replied, straightening up. "So just, umm, turn around I guess."

Satellizer complied, turning away from her Limiter and presenting her back to him.

Kazuya slowly reached over to touch her shoulders but Satellizer stopped him first.

"Oh, and… before you start… Can you just… let me get one thing first?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Satellizer pulled off her thin evening gown and tossed it to the side of the bed.

He froze as he stared at his Pandora's exposed back - now completely bare.

"Do you think you could get my back too?"

Kazuya placed a hand over his mouth and tried not to make a sound at the incredible sight.

Her back looked smooth, and the skin so fair it seemed like porcelain.

He did his best to divert his gaze from the upper portion of her back, which was especially distracting since the sides of her bare breasts were clearly visible even from directly behind her.

"Are you alright Kazuya?" she asked, turning her head just slightly.

"Y-Yeah, all fine," Kazuya replied. "Umm… so where on your back do you want me to start - your shoulders or-somewhere else?"

"Umm... maybe you could get my shoulders first?"

He proceeded to lightly grip the top of her torso and felt a twinge of excitement as he realized he was touching this part of his beloved Pandora for the first time. Her skin felt even better than he had imagined - almost inviting him to touch more of it.

Satellizer began to take deep breaths during this process and gripped the sheets tightly.

He slowly slid his hands across her shoulders, making them meet up at the base of her neck before moving them back to position. He then began kneading the flesh, taking special care to apply the proper pressure as he slid his thumbs under the shoulder blades.

Kazuya rubbed her intensely. Satellizer breathed heavily as she felt his hands move across her shoulders, kneading her skin.

"Mmm… that's the perfect spot-," she said as she closed her eyes. "Right there, below the neck."

Satellizer allowed Kazuya's fingers continue to work their magic. She felt a tingle in her chest and gained a newfound feeling of warmth and relaxation at his touch.

"Actually…" she started to ask. "Do you think you can move your hands a little lower?"

Kazuya gulped. "Lower? Umm… H-How much lower?"

Satellizer answered by moving onto her stomach and placed a tiny pillow under her chin.

She then motioned with her hand towards the middle of her back and lumbar region.

"Right here," she said with an innocent smile.

Kazuya nodded and starting moving his hands down her body.

* * *

It was at that point that Kazuya acutely noticed Satellizer's lingerie: a thin, crimson panty that left little-to-nothing to the imagination. It was the only piece of fabric protecting her modesty in any way, though the curvature of the garment seemed to be inviting him in.

Instinctively, Kazuya reached out his right hand to try and touch the southmost part of her back first in order to simply feel the incredible masses she sat on every day. However, his better judgment kicked in and he grabbed his outstretch hand with the other one to pull it away.

He shook his head and looked away from Satellizer's rear end as he began to massage her back in the same way as her shoulders.

Deeply he rubbed her body, feeling almost hypnotized by how much skin there was. Though she was barely shorter than him, her torso was considerably fuller than his own, slim figure.

Every square inch was meticulously rubbed with his hands as he worked diligently on her back.

Kazuya finally reached the lumbar region - tantalizingly close to her underwear - and pressed his palms as low as he could without touching them with his fingers pointing upwards. He gripped her sides and began to rub upwards. But he stopped short of letting his fingers make contact with her breasts.

Satellizer called out to him. "Kazuya?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to massage my lower body," she requested.

Kazuya fumbled to come up with a response.

"Uh… sure… should I start with your feet or your thighs or-?"

"My feet first," Satellizer replied. "If you don't mind…"

"No, not at all!"

Kazuya moved down the bed, picked up her smooth, muscular legs by the ankles and lifted it up onto his lap.

He placed his hands first on her left foot and began to massage it, starting from the middle and working his way down to the toes. As he rubbed each of the thin digits on her feet he could hear her giggling from the natural tickle his actions brought on.

After finishing with the five toes he moved upwards and rubbed the ball of her foot and the ankle. He then gently lifted her leg in order to gently massage the top of her foot, and continued until he reached the base of her calf.

Rather than continue moving upwards from the leg he had been focusing on, Kazuya switched legs and completed the same set of motions on Satellizer's right foot.

Upon completing that task he began working on her calf, again kneading the skin beneath his thumbs as he rubbed upwards. Kazuya then swapped legs and did the same to her left one.

Once he finished the back of her knee, Kazuya placed a hand at the top of the ligaments and started to work his way up her thighs.

Throughout the whole task Kazuya had remained silent with the exception of some deep breaths.

He marveled at the incredible size and firmness of her legs, which were as thick as young tree limbs, but far less stiff. Whether it was muscle or naturally composed in such a way that they refused to give underneath his hands, he could not tell.

Higher and higher he brought his hands up her thighs, making sure not to touch her more sensitive areas. The highest point he was able to bring his hands was the base of her buttocks. He sunk his hands deep into the muscle connecting the top of her thigh to the bottom of her cheeks and squeezed tightly to alleviate the tension in her muscles.

Satellizer started breathing deeply, savoring the relief her body felt after feeling his hands all over her body.

At long last, Kazuya finished - or so he thought. He foolishly decided to ask, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The relaxed girl turned her head slightly so that she could look into her Limiter's eyes and her soft lips opened to respond with a question of her own.

"Kazuya… could you remove my panties please?"

The boy was shocked and nearly jumped at her new request.

"Wha- your p-p-p… no, I really don't think…" he fumbled.

"Please?" Satellizer pleaded.

He saw a look in her eyes that was different from ways she had looked at him in the past. It didn't quite resemble lust, but rather a sense of neediness.

Kazuya relented and slipped his fingers under the crimson fabric. He pulled lightly to expand the waistline and slipped it off, exposing her buttocks in the process. Kazuya looked away from the erotic display and slid it down her shapely legs and off her feet.

After pulling it off of her folded it up and placed it at the foot of the bed.

"Now… Can you massage my backside too?"

He gulped as realized he had little recourse but to continue.

Before him were two of the most perfect cheeks he could possibly imagine: ideal shape, width, length and depth. The color of the two round weights was flawless too - a fair shade of white that seemed to have been carved from ivory.

He placed his hands on the incredible cheeks - drawing a slight moan from the woman in the process - and began to massage them.

They felt like a pair of fleshy pillows as Kazuya's hands squeezed the soft flesh over and over again.

Throughout it all, Satellizer would keep making slight, high-pitched sounds from time-to-time, but never got to the point where the idea of asking Kazuya to stop even crossed her mind.

Kazuya could not help but think about what he was doing and what all of it meant.

Sure, Satellizer was his Pandora, and he loved her from the bottom of his heart.

But how could he justify burdening someone he cared so deeply for with such a difficult life, and an even more difficult fate.

Would she even be able to comprehend the trials that awaited him?

And would she still want to be with him...?

* * *

With one last knead, Kazuya completed the task and let out a sigh of relief.

Satellizer also started panting, having felt her Limiter's hands on all but the most sensitive areas of her body. In addition to the warmth and softness his touch gave her, she suddenly found herself re-energized as well.

In one swift motion, the Pandora turned onto her back and moved towards Kazuya's own body, exposing her bare chest to the young man.

"That was… absolutely incredible Kazuya!" she said in between breaths.

Though he had spent plenty of time touching her soft mounds during the massage, Kazuya could not help but turn his gaze away from her chest at the sight of her exposed front.

"Uh… sure," he replied as his face turned red.

"I'm just glad I was able to help you with whatever you needed."

He regained his strength and tried to get out of the bed, but Satellizer quickly moved forward and rested her chest on his arm, beckoning him to stay.

"There is… something… I hope I can do for you…" Satellizer said, trying to hide her embarrassment as she pressed her breasts against him.

Kazuya blushed as he got an inkling as to what she was about to suggest.

"You don't mean… that… - do you?" he inquired.

Satellizer's face turned scarlet as her eyes widened.

"N-n-no! Not that!" she insisted.

"I was… actually going to… offer to return the favor," she said. "And give you a massage in return."

With a sigh of relief, Kazuya rubbed the back of his head but turned to face the door.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'd better be heading back to my room-"

He was interrupted as Satellizer quickly grabbed his torso and body slammed him chest first onto the bed. She quickly climbed on top of the back of his legs and placed her hands on his waist, then began swiftly lifting his shirt off.

"I'm sorry Kazuya," she said while blushing. "But I have to insist in this case."

Though he tried to wriggle free, Kazuya could not escape the ironclad grip of Satellizer's powerful thighs resting on his rear end.

After pulling Kazuya's shirt off, Satellizer began tracing her finger across the middle of his back.

A shiver went up his spine and he felt himself tensing up.

"W-Wait! I-I-It's really fine! You don't need to do this for me!" Kazuya continued to protested. However, Satellizer would hear none of it and positioned her hands on his neck.

"Please, just relax," Satellizer insisted as she began rubbing his shoulders.

The feeling of her soft hands on his shoulders and neck made Kazuya feel hot down below. He tried once more to break out of her grip but to no avail.

Satellizer's thumbs began digging deep into the back of his neck and head, alleviating the tension he felt up there.

"Ungh… Satellizer!" he moaned. "It feels… too… good!"

"It's alright," she replied as she continued to rub his upper body. "Just let me do all the work so all the stress pours out of you."

She lowered her hands from his neck and began working on the middle of his back, making sure to apply pressure to his sides.

The feeling of her hands on the flesh just above his kidneys made Kazuya feel ticklish - and it did little to reduce his stress.

"N-not there! Please! It tickles!" Kazuya said as Satellizer massaged his sides unimpeded.

She continued her work, smoothing out the skin of her Limiter and moving her hands down even more.

As Satellizer worked her way down to his lumbar region, she made sure to rub that lowermost part of him well too. For good measure she let her thumbs slide down and into the top of his pants. There, she began applying pressure to the upper part of his posterior, causing Kazuya's body to nearly jolt.

"Uh-ok, that's enough," Kazuya protested as he tried to move again.

This time however, Satellizer allowed him to move - but not far as he merely turned over on his back, exposing his bare chest to the eager Pandora.

"Kazuya!" Satellizer exclaimed. "You seem very… excited."

The Japanese Limiter's face went bright red as he looked down. He tried to cover himself as he realized his manhood was making a very clear bulge through his pants.

"It's okay Kazuya," Satellizer said with a slightly embarrassed smile as she gently grabbed Kazuya's hands and moved them to the side.

"I'm actually happy that seeing me makes you react that way, and…

"I want to see it too."

Kazuya wasn't sure how to respond to the bold request and gulped.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely," came the response.

Satellizer took a deep breath then placed her hands on his waist. She got to the button, easily undoing it before pulling his pants down - revealing a pair of gray boxers with a large bulge sticking out of the center.

Satellizer looked at it for a moment, determined to keep going no matter what.

"I-I'm going to take your boxers off, alright?" she asked as her face turned a slight pink.

Kazuya's face was an almost identical shade and his head was spinning. But he felt that there was no point stopping now.

"Okay," he responded meekly as Satellizer continued her task.

Slowly she pulled the boxers off, revealing Kazuya's member which was at full mast and pointed right at her.

Having never seen one outside of a biology class, Satellizer could not help but stare at the impressive sight. The rumors she had heard about boys his age had given her some notion as to what she could expect, but this was something else entirely.

Satellizer wondered for a moment if the Stigmata in Kazuya's DNA had somehow influenced him in other physical ways.

Kazuya was not entirely sure what to say as Satellizer stared at it without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, if it's… not what you were expecting," Kazuya apologized.

The blonde woman snapped out of her brief trance and shook her head.

"No! Absolutely not!" she replied. "I'm just overwhelmed by how… much of you… there is."

Somehow that reply did not seem to do the job and Kazuya turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Kazuya…" Satellizer said longingly as she stared into the eyes of her Limiter.

She touched him on the cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Without a word she wrapped her arms around him and held Kazuya tightly before the two of them sank onto their backs.

As they embraced, Kazuya realized that his manhood was rubbing up against her.

The sensation caused Kazuya's instincts to kick into overdrive, and without warning he erupted like a volcano.

He blushed, but Satellizer remained smiling with her face bright pink.

"Kazuya, you feel so hot down there," she said with a smile and another kiss.

"Sorry," he replied while panting.

"And I'm glad you do," she added.

She reached to the side and grabbed the blanket before using it to wipe off the dirtied areas.

Turning over onto Kazuya once more, Satellizer rested her head on his chest and used it as a pillow.

The young man meekly lifted his arms and wrapped his left around her waist while bringing his right to her head. He rubbed her back gently and patted her on the head, causing Satellizer to twist about.

"Satella... I want you to know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You're everything to me and that will never change - no matter what."

The determined way in which he said those words given what he had just done forced Satellizer to choke down a slight laugh.

"Kazuya…" Satellizer said as she lifted her head and looked into her Limiter's eyes.

She started rubbing the upper part of his thigh.

They both had a strong sense of what they wanted to do next.

There was still one step left to take to solidify their union.

"Kazuya," she said. "I love you."

He smiled. "And I love you, Satellizer el Bridget."

They shared a deep kiss, pressing their lips together softly while at the same time almost trying to meld together with one another.

After what felt like several minutes, they separated themselves to catch some air, but were loath to move their faces too far away from each other.

To that point, their hands had been interlocked, but Satellizer then removed her fingers from his grasp and reached towards Kazuya's groin.

He couldn't help but twitch and close his eyes as he felt her fingers on the most sensitive part of his body.

"Please make me yours."

Kazuya nodded, and wrapped his arms around Satellizer in a lover's embrace.

She did so too, hugging the man she loved tightly and moving her sacred area parallel to his.

Whatever trials they were about to undergo, they would do so together - and fate be damned.

They completed their union to as three other beauties awoke from troubling dreams of their own.

* * *

 _Author's Note (4/23/17): Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was my most fun to write so far, and I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _As always, please feel free to leave any appropriate comments, feedback, critiques or criticism in a reply - I read all of them and reply to as many as possible!_


	5. V - A Hot Meal, Bitter Water

_Author's Note (7/23/17): Hello again - and no, you're not dreaming: Another chapter has been published a full three months after the previous one. Once again, I need to thank you in advance for your support in this project. Before you read this chapter though I would highly recommend looking up the word_ lachrymation _if you don't already know what it means. Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 5!_

* * *

"All done!" Rana Linchen declared, wiping the several beads of sweat from her brow with the apron she wore.

Pasta. Flank steak. Spinach & kale salad with salmon. A hot bottle of sake. All of her partner's favorite dinner foods - all of which was gently spiked with a little something that Rana was told would get him in the mood early.

The Tibetan girl was certain that after this meal she and her partner would be able to enjoy the night to the fullest.

Sure enough, the smell of her homemade dinner had practically grabbed her partner, Kazuya Aoi, by the nose and led into the dining room.

"Good evening Kazuya!" she said brightly as he entered the room. "I hope you do not mind that I made you dinner!"

She was a bit perplexed though as she noticed that the Japanese Limiter's eyes were shut tightly and he was trying to feel his way to his seat at the table.

"Is something the matter Kazuya? Do you have something in your eyes?"

She noticed that Kazuya was sweating - which seemed doubly odd since she hadn't even turned the stovetop on.

"No - it's not that..." he replied. "Well... it's just... a little hard to keep my eyes open right now."

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?" she asked back.

"No, it's just... W-W-What on earth are you wearing?!" he exclaimed.

Rana turned her eyes downwards at her cooking garments.

She was wearing a white apron and nothing else.

A very noticeable portion of her breasts were peeking out from the sides, which was to say nothing of her curvaceous hips and legs.

"Oh, do you like my apron?" she asked innocently. "Elizabeth gave it to me and said that wearing it would make meals more romantic!"

For added effect, she did a quick spin and saw Kazuya's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I don't think 'romantic' is the word I would have used."

Rana could not help but let out a slight giggle before moving in close to Kazuya and nuzzling him on the arm.

"But today is such a special day!" she said. "Because tonight is the night we perform our baptism together, right?"

"Well... yeah... about that..."

"And nothing gives young adults the energy for a long day quite like a fresh, homemade dinner!"

She grabbed Kazuya by the shoulders and led him to his seat.

"So have a seat and enjoy the food, please!" she said before skipping out of the room.

"I shall change and then join you!"

Several minutes later, Rana returned to the table wearing a lavender negligee and panties that covered up only slightly more than her apron had.

She was delighted to see Kazuya's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he laid eyes on her.

Kazuya opened his mouth to speak but resigned himself at the last moment.

He picked up his utensils and started to eat, his expression brightening as the food entered his mouth.

Rana smiled and began indulging as well.

The two of them enjoyed the meal together, at which point Kazuya leaned back, satisfied. But Rana quickly broke the silence.

"Now that we have completed our dinner, what would you like to do next?" Rana asked.

"Huh?"

Sensing her cue, Rana moved towards her partner and got in close.

"Well, I learned that after a meal there are three things most appropriate for a couple to do after a meal."

She moved in closer to Kazuya, so that her chest was grazing his arm and her face was nearly touching his.

In a low voice she said, "Tell me Kazuya, would you like dessert, a bath, or-"

BUZZ.

The sound of an emergency alarm bell blasted through the ceiling.

"Emergency!" Kazuya declared, leaping from his chair and running to his bedroom, leaving a stunned Rana in her seat.

Kazuya jumped to attention and ran towards the door.

"We'll talk later, but we have to get to the base, quickly!"

Rana nodded as Kazuya rushed out of the room.

 _Later,_ she said to herself. _Definitely._

* * *

Her entire body ached as she kept struggling against the water to reach her goal.

Rana Linchen had been swimming for what felt like hours, yet somehow her destination seemed even farther now than it was before.

"Hang on!... I'm… coming!" she yelled in between strokes.

She could just barely make out the figure on the far away island: Kazuya Aoi, who was laying on the ground with countless wounds and barely moving.

Hours ago their plane had been torn apart in the air by a surprise NOVA attack, scattering the passengers all across the open ocean.

Rana had landed in the water and was able to grab onto a chunk of debris to get her bearings. But Kazuya had not been within sight.

She spotted a small speck of an island about a hundred yards away and was initially relieved to see that Kazuya was there.

But from her distance she could also see that Kazuya had sustained serious injuries in the crash.

Without even thinking, she threw off her clothes, jumped into the water and began to swim towards him - but she was making no progress at all.

Her arms and legs pumped furiously while she kept her core tight to propel herself forward. Breaths came harder and harder while.

"Have to… keep… going," she said in gasps as the air in her lungs became hot. "Need… to… save… Kazuya."

Nothing mattered to her except helping Kazuya: the man of her destiny. And she wasn't about to let a little water get in the way of reuniting with him.

Her vision started becoming darker and darker. The water in her eyes was becoming even less bearable and making her eyelids droop.

With just about every muscle in her body burning and begging her to stop swimming, she kept digging deeper and deeper into the well for more strength.

Still, the riverbank remained well out of reach.

"I must… I must…" she thought as salty tears streamed down her face.

She closed her eyes and imagined Kazuya more clearly in her mind.

Rana thought of the beautiful life she could have together with Kazuya: waking up in the same bed holding hands, cooking their favorite meals together, working the farmland side-by-side, wiping sweat from each other after a day in the hot sun, bathing together to freshen up for a great dinner, and finally, going to bed and savoring the warm touch of each other's bodies.

When she opened her eyes, she had reached the other side.

She sprinted over to where she saw Kazuya and knelt down besides the suffering young man.

"Kazuya!" she said desperately. "It is I, Rana."

"Ra…na?" he replied weakly.

It was clear to the girl that Kazuya was in dire straits and needed serious medical attention soon.

"Yes Kazuya, now lie still and I'll try to clean your wounds and and bring you back to health!"

"I'm so…glad… you came," Kazuya continued.

"But… I think you're… a little late."

"Do not say such things Kazuya!" she declared.

"You are going to be fine and back on your feet in no time!"

He smiled and a slight chuckle came from his mouth, albeit one suppressed by coughing.

"Sorry Rana… maybe… next time," he said softly as he sank back into unconsciousness.

"Kazuya?" she asked before grabbing him by the shoulders and starting to shake him.

A sense of dread fell over Rana as she looked at the face of her would-be Limiter. Kazuya now appeared completely lifeless. No movement, no breathing, no signs of life at all.

"Kazuya?!"

She climbed on top of him and began to pump his chest with her arms, trying desperately to restart his heart.

Nothing happened.

He did not breath, he did not display a pulse, he remained deathly still.

She yelled his name, louder and louder each time, hoping that her voice would be enough to help the dying young man.

Unfortunately, for all of her efforts, all she got was a hoarse voice.

"I was too late…" she cried.

"Too late… too late…

"Kazuya!" she cried one last time as she held him in his arms.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the face of the dead Limiter.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Rana had been thrashing and moving around wildly in her sleep. So when the naked Pandora finally woke up in a fright, she fell right off the bed - head-first onto the floor.

 _Thud._

Her awkward landing left her stuck on the floor in a scorpion pose with both of her legs hanging just above her head.

After shaking the cobwebs out and straightening up, Rana sat on the floor in a state of confusion.

 _What was that dream_? she asked herself. _It was far worse than anything I've dreamt before._

The blue-haired girl had rarely ever had a bad dream or nightmare - in large part because she chose to never dwell on events from the past.

Not even the recent NOVA Clash that forced her to confront the visage of her dead sister had done anything to harm her continually clear mind.

To those who had not undergone the kind of mental fortitude training she had endured in Tibet, Rana might seem overly carefree. And yet, short of facing a challenge she was ill-equipped to handle, she never felt stress or anxiety.

This, in turn, made the recent mental struggle she experienced all the more confusing to her.

So why did she suddenly feel so concerned about being kept apart from Kazuya?

Surely Satellizer and those Legendary Pandora were formidable rivals for the young man's affection - but not so formidable that they should cause her any legitimate fear. Right?

Of course, she was aware that the recent clash had been considerably more taxing on everyone - particularly Kazuya, who had made some shocking discoveries about his family's past and his own birth - and had resulted in pretty aggressive actions by the school leadership that had nearly everyone on edge.

But for Rana, when she was around Kazuya, none of that mattered.

Ever since she first met him she had felt a burning sensation in her chest when he was near - not to mention a slight tingling in her loins.

She had realized from the moment her Stigmata had resonated with Kazuya's freezing ability that he was the man of her destiny: A soul-mate who would make the girl whole and let her experience the world in its entirety.

But now, for some unknown reason, she had a disturbing feeling that she was on the verge of losing all of that.

 _Something is wrong. Kazuya is in trouble and I have to do something._ She told herself, quickly running to her dresser and grabbing her undergarments and wrapping them around her body quickly.

It was early in the morning, so most of the students were still asleep in their dorms. She planned to use her usual window route to get out of the dorm quickly and make a beeline for Kazuya's room.

 _I am just going to check to see if he is alright, nothing more._ She told herself, trying to suppress the emotional combination of fear and lust that was welling up inside her.

After using her Volt Texture to make clothes appear, she made her way to the window and leaped out.

* * *

As always, scaling the wall to Kazuya's room was an easy task.

Rana was a little disappointed when she approached the window and saw that it had been nailed shut (probably a result of the last time she had snuck into his room a few weeks ago, she realized to herself).

But no nails could withstand Rana's raw strength, and just a little pressure forced the nails out and let the window slide open.

She looked over to Kazuya's bed and saw that there was a figure under the sheets.

 _So he is here after all. That is a relief._ She told herself.

Rana crept towards Kazuya's bed and climbed onto the edge.

 _I'll just give him a kiss goodnight and be on my way._ She decided.

She gently pulled off the sheets and got quite the fright when she realized that it wasn't Kazuya in the bed.

The sleeping figure was actually the loli-looking blonde girl who had rescued all of them during the fight with the NOVA.

Kazuya had explained that the girl, who Dr. Aoi later identified as Arcadia, was his younger sister - a statement which Rana found odd given their different hair colors, skin colors and eye colors.

But to Rana, the more pressing issue than Arcadia's presence in the room was Kazuya's absence from it.

However, she realized she would need to put that issue on hold as Arcadia's eyes suddenly opened wide.

Rana backed off as Arcadia sat up from the bed with a look of confusion mixed with anger in her amber eyes.

"Emphatic Inquiry: Where is brother?" Arcadia asked in a voice that seemed far more mature for someone her size. Rana also noticed that her tone and phrasing of the question was very strange,almost robotic.

"Uh... oh do you mean Kazuya? That's what I'm trying to find out too," Rana replied. "Have you... been here all night?"

Arcadia's eyes did not blink.

"Sincere Reply: Only since 0200. I entered brother's room and joined brother in the bed before entering material hibernation. However, upon awakening I found that he was not in the bed and engaged in 12.3 minutes of lachrymation before returning to material hibernation."

This little blonde girl was beginning to make Rana feel uncomfortable. Plus, she had a hard time understanding Arcadia's manner of speaking, much less the words she was actually using.

"Ok, well... I'm going to go and... look for him... somewhere else," Rana said and backed off towards the window.

"Measured Reply: Most likely he is in the bedchamber of the blonde girl standing 168 centimeters and measuring 90-56-85."

Rana's eyes widened. She had no idea what those measurements were, but there was only blonde girl whose bed Kazuya might be in.

Without saying anything, Rana leaped jumped through the window, landing perfectly on her feet, and darted off towards Satellizer L. Bridget's dorm.

* * *

Back in Kazuya's room, Arcadia remained sitting on the bed, with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Earnest Conclusion: I must resume material hibernation to reduce lachrymation by one-hundred percent."

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

 _Author's Note (7/23): Thank you once more for reading and/or keeping up with the story._

 _As always, please feel free to leave any and all appropriate comments, feedback, critiques or criticisms in a review. I read all of them and reply to as many as possible, so I assure you your words will not fall on deaf ears!_


	6. VI - Pure Water, Full Heart

_Author's Note (11/22/2017): Hello again, and thank you for reading! The support for this project you've all continued to show these past few months have kept me dedicated to keeping it going. 'Tis the season of giving, and my gift to all of you is the penultimate chapter of this story._ _Warning: This Chapter may contain scenes which may be triggering for people who have experienced violence._

 _Now then, please enjoy Chapter 6!_

* * *

Whether it was thanks their genetically modified bodies or pure strength of will, Kazuya and Satellizer had found the stamina to make love for hours. They twisted their bodies in ways they had rarely even tried before.

By the time two couple were ready to take a break, they were both drained.

The two lay side by side with their chests heaving and their faces flush red.

"That was… that was…," Satellizer panted, letting her voice tail off.

She felt clammy in so many places. Her face, her chest, her stomach, her waist, and her backside were so sticky that the sheets had stuck to her like glue and were almost painful to pull them off.

"Kazuya… you were… amazing!" she said in between breaths.

He could only barely turn his head to look at her and replied, "Uhh… Thank you. But I think you were easily… ten times better… than I was."

Satellizer could not help but smile at his reply. She reached her hand out and rested it on Kazuya's bare thigh.

"Well, you of all people know that I refuse to lose," she said.

Kazuya couldn't help but let out a chuckle. There was no question that she had won the endurance battle.

Satellizer rolled over, with the sheets peeling off to expose her porcelain-colored body once more, and onto Kazuya's stomach where she rested her chest. She looked up at her partner and lightly kissed his chest several times.

"Even so…" she said in between kisses. "If I could do this… with you… forever… I don't think… I'd ever complain."

Despite what they had just done for several hours, Kazuya still could not help but blush as he felt Satellizer's smooth body caress his own.

"I'm so glad I met you Kazuya," she said, looking up at the Japanese Limiter. "You've given me something worth fighting for, and something worth living for."

Hints of tears welled up on the sides of her eyes.

"But all I want to do now is be with you, and love you in whatever ways I can."

Satellizer felt a fleshy mass smack against her chest and realized she wasn't the only one still in the mood.

She smiled. "I think you might still have some more left in you too."

"Again?-But aren't you hungry?" he asked.

She didn't answer and instead crawled up his body until their faces were parallel.

"Maybe we should wash up and go get something to… mmph," his words were interrupted as Satellizer locked lips with him, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Who needs food-," she said with a mischievous grin after parting lips. "When I have you?"

Kazuya could sense where this was going and frankly he felt was in no position to refuse, especially given the way his lower half was reacting.

"Well, when you put it like that…" he said, playing along.

In one swift motion he flipped Satellizer onto her back and reverse their positions.

"I guess breakfast can wait," he finished as he fell upon her.

* * *

From the branch of a tall tree overlooking the room, a tear dripped from the eyes of a blue-haired girl.

* * *

A short while later, Satellizer and Kazuya were laying on their backs again.

The young man turned to his lover.

"So, was there anything else you wanted to do today?" Kazuya inquired.

"Besides you?" Satellizer replied teasingly. "Well, there is one thing I had planned on going to today."

For the first time in hours, she climbed out of the bed, allowing Kazuya to see her entire body from a distance for the first time, and walked over to her desk.

Satellizer reached into a drawer and pulled out a flyer.

"There's going to be a pool party today," she explained. "I had thought of going just to relax and enjoy the weather, but if you'd like…"

"Of course!" Kazuya replied without even letting her finish. "When did you want to go?"

Before Satellizer could answer her stomach growled, making her blush.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first."

* * *

The pair left the dormitory shortly thereafter and made their way to the cafeteria. The two held hands as they exited her room, and drew plenty of looks from onlookers who realized the Untouchable Queen was making contact with someone, much less a boy.

Kazuya and Satellizer sat across from each other as they enjoyed a meal of poached eggs, toast and bacon. Throughout the breakfast they could not help but keep looking into each others' eyes.

* * *

Kazuya and Satellizer arrived at the party just before noon. The sun was at its zenith but the party was already in full swing.

The outdoor pool area had been redecorated to make it look like an island paradise. Potted tropical trees were placed all around, cabanas and beach chairs were set up, and there was even a poolside bar serving drinks.

The school had set up the party to calm students down after the Busters attack. (Ironically, the Busters attack had occurred during another party for a similar reason - but security had been quadrupled to ensure their safety this time.)

Festive music filled the air while the smell of delicious barbeque and taste of spiked drinks filled stomachs. Those inside the pool were refreshed by the cool water while the sun bathed the many men and women who just wanted to relax on a cloudless day. It was truly a feast for all five senses.

But it was the sight of the blonde Pandora and her Japanese Limiter holding hands that caught the eyes of just about everyone and caused just about every head to turn.

Plenty of Limiters' jaws dropped as Satellizer strode in, wearing a blue slingshot bikini that covered less than half of her front and even less of her back. More than a few men either took an elbow to the ribs or a pinch on the ear from their Pandora partners. Of course, there was a good deal of hypocrisy as they, themselves could not help but admire her too.

But Satellizer was not the only one getting looks. Kazuya was something of an underground idol among the younger Pandora who hadn't yet found a partner. The sight of their man-crush baring his well-toned body for all to see, with his most important feature concealed only by a pair of blue swim trunks, inspired quite a bit of lust in them too.

Kazuya and Satellizer both felt rather embarrassed by the attention and did their best to pretend they didn't notice as they ordered some drinks and headed into the pool.

* * *

They managed to enjoy the day unbothered and unmolested by their once-hostile fellow students, and by the late-afternoon they were spent.

Satellizer, who had been working on her tan, turned to Kazuya, who was resting on a beach chair with his hands behind his head.

"Do you… think now might be a good time to head back?" she asked, with a slight blush in her face.

Opening one eye and catching both the look and the intentions written all over her face, Kazuya nodded.

"Yeah… that… sounds like a great idea!" he replied, blushing himself.

"I'm going to take a shower first though," Kazuya added, looking in the direction of the poolside showers. "I don't want my clothes smelling like chlorine the rest of the day."

Satellizer did not seem to agree. Despite her newfound confidence when she was with Kazuya, she still wasn't at the point where she would want to use a public shower.

"I… think I'll just head back to my room and shower there," she said.

"But please, come over after you're done!" she added emphatically.

"Sure, see you soon!" Kazuya said and made his way to the showers.

* * *

As Kazuya disappeared into the men's locker room, Satellizer couldn't help but smile.

She loved that man with every fiber of her being. She wanted to give him everything.

 _Tonight will be special, for sure!_ She told herself as she made her way back.

Satellizer paused momentarily and looked back towards the locker room, thinking she had heard the sound of another person's footsteps - but there was nobody there.

* * *

Kazuya entered the shower and was relieved to see that nobody else was inside. As much as he enjoyed being naked with Satellizer, he still felt a twinge self-conscious around the other guys.

He removed his bathing suit and placed it in a basket along with his towel before walking into the main shower room.

Hot water assaulted Kazuya's flesh, replenishing his energy and erasing every inch of impurity from the young man.

He leaned his head back and let the exhaustion pour off of him like the soap and shampoo.

Recent events had taken a physical and emotional toll on the young man's body. From discovering the truth about his family, to meeting a sister he didn't even know existed, to finally becoming one with the woman he loved, so much was changing about his life at a speed he could hardly comprehend.

Even while carefully scrubbing the smells of chlorine, wine and barbeque off, Kazuya was still able to detect the sound of footsteps from someone entering. He sighed as he realized he wouldn't get to bathe alone anymore.

Kazuya didn't look back to see the figure coming in, so he found it strange when the footsteps ceased right behind him.

"Need something?" he asked without turning.

"Yes, actually," came the response - but not in a male's voice - it was a familiar female voice. "I need you Kazuya."

He spun around and was confronted by Rana Linchen, who was wearing just as much clothing as he was.

Kazuya closed his eyes tightly and turned away.

"Rana!" he cried. "What are you doing?! This is the boy's bathroom!"

In an instant though, she was right in front of him, her shapely breasts almost grazing his chest. He could not help but open his eyes to see.

"Kazuya…" she said in a longing voice. Her bold eyes stared into his like they were trying to see into his very soul.

"I would like you to baptize me too."

Whether it was the sight of her stunning body or her words, Kazuya could not tell. But whatever it was, it had just caused his heart to start beating much faster.

"B-b-baptism?" he replied. "Don't be silly, I'm not going to-"

"You have already done so with that big-breasted Satellizer el Bridget, so now I believe it should be my turn!" she declared.

Rana moved up to him and pressed her body to his, which only made the hot room feel like an oven for the nervous young man.

"Well… it's just… I…" he stammered as he tried to suppress the increasing tingling in his lower half. "I'm with Satellizer now!"

Kazuya thought that by saying it openly he could diffuse the current situation.

He was wrong.

Instead, Rana frowned and hugged him tightly.

"Your heart is so big Kazuya. How could there possibly not be enough room for me too?"

She grabbed Kazuya by the cranium and yanked him down to her bust, pressing the side of his head against her left breast.

"Listen to my heart Kazuya, listen to it," she said, pinning his head down.

"Can you not feel our hearts beating in sync, desiring only to jump out and become one.

"Can you truly look me in the eyes and tell me you have feelings for Satellizer and no one else?"

But Kazuya could not focus on the heartbeats Rana was speaking of as the sensation of touching her breast proved too distracting.

"I'm sorry Rana, but I have chosen Satellizer…"

The Tibetan girl let him go and froze in place, looking almost catatonic.

Kazuya decided it would be best to leave her alone with her thoughts (though hopefully she would get out of the men's shower first), and started to head towards the door.

But from behind him he felt a strong hand grab his wrist like a beartrap. He looked back and saw that the look on Rana's has turned from sadness to indignation.

Rana's eyes seemed almost empty as she yanked him backwards and grabbed Kazuya by the sides of his head, bring his face close to hers.

"Perhaps I am not the one destined to be with you," she said with a sigh but would not let go. "But I know beyond any doubt that you are the man of my destiny - and I will make that a reality by any means necessary."

 _Smooch._

She finished her sentence by planting a kiss on Kazuya.

Her tongue felt especially warm and soft as it made its way inside his mouth, almost enticing him to swallow it.

He tried ripping her arms free so he could escape her embrace, but with her strength he would have had just as much luck trying to bend iron.

Worst of all though, her thighs were rubbing up against Kazuya's exposed member and making him very stiff.

"See, Kazuya?" she said.

Rana pulled him in closer.

"Even your body is ready for our baptism - so why do you hesitate?"

Kazuya thrashed his head and tore it free from one of her hands in order to look away from her nude form. He closed his eyes and realized he needed to be more forceful in his denial.

"I can't Rana. I just… I just don't see you that way."

His words must have had no effect, because he felt Rana's hand pinch his face and bring it close to hers. She began a fresh assault on his mouth with her tongue - the sensation of which was only making him even more noticeably aroused.

"Please Kazuya, look at me as more than a friend - look at me as one who will show you the love and passion you deserve."

She finished her sentence by rubbing her thighs up against Kazuya's leg, and brushed up against his manhood.

Kazuya was taken aback by Rana's movement this time, and he lost his balance, taking the Tibetan girl to the ground with him.

He looked down and saw that Rana had landed right on top of him, and her bust was now fully rested against his torso.

"Do I perhaps need to convince a different part of your body?" she asked.

Kazuya's eyes widened as Rana slid down his torso and pressed her chest against his exposed waistline. He began shaking his head wildly.

"No! Rana, stop!" he demanded. "You shouldn't do this… I'm… I mean you're…"

But his words faded in his own mouth as she started pleasuring him.

Kazuya's muscles were practically paralyzed as all of the feeling came flowing into that one point on his body.

His face was flush as Rana began nuzzling him even more.

"See Kazuya? It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Ah… R-R-Rana… have you… e-e-ever done this before?" he asked as his shoulders quivered.

"Nope."

Kazuya wasn't sure whether he could believe her or not. Either she was a natural or Satellizer's lack of experience was more obvious.

Rana crawled up his body until her waist was parallel with his. He felt like he was on the verge of climax as she started kissing him again - but he knew he had to let rationality rule the day.

"Stop it Rana, you can't do this," he said more forcefully.

She ignored him.

"I said STOP!" he yelled.

Bursts of green energy began to fill the air, freezing Rana in place.

Kazuya managed to slip out from under her, but was halted by a hand grabbing him by the ankle.

"I… won't… lose…" she said weakly as she fought through his ability.

She could barely move but she was still able to pull Kazuya towards her.

Kazuya realized he was now resigned to this fate.

He closed his eyes and hoped it would be over quickly, but her a loud noise as something crashed through the roof of the building and landed inside.

The two looked over to the entrance and their jaws both fell.

A statuesque woman with blonde hair flowing all the way down to her legs appeared at the entrance of the door, a look of rage clearly written on her cherubic face.

It was Cassandra.

* * *

Satellizer returned to her room and quickly pulled her swimsuit. She made a beeline for the shower and in minutes was feeling reenergized by the stream of water.

Throughout the shower, she could not help but feel a fluffy, tingling sensation every time her fingers rubbed one of the many spots that Kazuya had touched. It made her blush to think so lewdly, and yet she could not get his touch off of her skin anymore than she could get the feelings for him out of her mind.

She began fantasizing about what she could do to further pamper her lover - dress-up, roleplay, showering, or perhaps some of the raunchier suggestions she had been given by other Pandora.

But the idea that stuck out most in her mind was to simple bundle up on the bed, their bodies fully immersed in one another, and smile at each other until they fell to sleep.

 _I think that's the one_. Satellizer told herself.

Satellizer turned off the water and dried herself off with a towel. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door to her room creak open.

 _He's early_! She realized as she wrapped the towel around her torso and opened the bathroom door.

"Kazuya, do you think you could turn around?" she asked. "I just got out of the shower and I need to get my clothes first."

There was no response.

Satellizer paused for a moment and realized that her request had been quite silly. Why on earth should she feel embarrassed about Kazuya seeing her after a shower when they were only hours removed from a night of romance?

 _Maybe he's looking to do a little pampering too_. She mused to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

As she stepped out she said, "Okay Kazuya, just go over to the dresser and pass me my-"

Satellizer froze as she realized the one inside her room was not her lover, but a short, tan girl with long blonde hair and bold, orange eyes.

It Arcadia Aoi, the Legendary Pandora and by Kazuya's own admission his younger sister.

Steam poured from the bathroom door, but the look Arcadia was giving Satellizer made her feel cold as ice. It was not Arcadia's usual visage of intense focus - but one of fierce anger.

All Satellizer could muster was, "Umm, sorry… I was expecting someone else. Is something wrong?"

A deep huff came from Arcadia, like a bull preparing to charge at a matador.

For the life of her, Satellizer could not comprehend why Arcadia was staring so angrily at her.

"Can I ask why you're-?"

"Irritated Interjection," interrupted Arcadia with her unusual manner of speaking. "Why are you, Satellizer el Bridgett, expecting Kazuya at your room at this late hour?"

Satellizer could not figure out from her tone what the issue was, but her clear irritation was beginning to make her nervous.

"Well, I, uh… was planning on having dinner with him," came Satellizer's reply.

She pulled on the knot of her towel as she felt it starting to slip up.

"Uncomfortable Inquiry: Have you, Satellizer el Bridgett, engaged in coitus with Kazuya?"

Satellizer was set back by the question. She was having a hard time deciding if the question made her nervous, angry or embarrassed.

"W-w-what?" she stammered back. "Ev-ev-even if I have, I don't see why that's any of your business!"

"Enraged Conclusion: You have, and that is unacceptable," came the cold reply from Arcadia.

Now Satellizer was angry. She started moving towards Arcadia, who did not budge an inch from the center of her living room.

She stared down through her cleavage into the eyes of the orange-eyed girl.

"K-K-Kazuya is allowed to be with whoever he wants, whenever he wants. And nobody gets to tell me otherwise!" Satellizer declared.

"Counterargument: False. Kazuya is mine - and your interference in his duty is a threat that must be ended now."

The two stared at each other intensely.

"I don't know what 'duty' you're talking about, but if you're trying to make Kazuya do something he doesn't want to do then I'm going to have to stop you."

The angry look on Arcadia's face did not waver, but she quietly responded, "Smug Reply: Challenge accepted."

Arcadia's hand shot out upwards at Satellizer's throat. She was so fast that Satellizer could barely concentrate on activating her stigmata before slender fingers started closing around neck. The towel-wrapped girl grabbed onto Arcadia's arm and tried to pull her off, but despite a small frame, her grip was as strong as steel.

In an instant, Arcadia had slammed her back against the wall and was squeezing the life out of her.

Satellizer began thrashing around to break loose, but only her towel fell off - leaving her nude as she tried to ward off the wicked intent of Arcadia Aoi.

She began to feel light on her feet and realized that she was being lifted into the air.

Dizziness began to fall over Satellizer as those strong fingers tightened around her throat.

 _Kazuya… where… are you?_ she said to herself as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Author's Note (11/22/2017): Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading all of the comments, critiques, praise and criticisms in your reviews - and I assure you, I read all of them and reply to whichever ones I can! The next chapter will be the last chapter and it may take a while, so I apologize in advance if I'm making you wait._

 _Once again, thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you for your support._


	7. VII - Dark Thoughts, Bright Futures

_Author's Note (2/4/2018): Hello again, long time no see! I now present to you the final chapter of_ Nightmares and Desires. _The support you've all shown for this project over the past year have kept me motivated to reach this point._

 _Now, please enjoy the final chapter of_ Nightmares and Desires:

* * *

 **Cassandra:**

A Legendary Pandora does not dream. With bodies energized by Stigmata rather than their internal organs, they had no need for sleep - and therefore no need to dream.

As a result, it took a while for Cassandra to get her bearings after what she had just experienced...

* * *

Cassandra licked her lips and frowned after giving the stew a taste.

"Do you think this needs more salt?" Cassandra asked as she passed the ladle to Orie.

The Japanese woman took a small sip and returned a frown of her own.

"A little bit," Orie replied. "I think we may have put in too many potatoes. Those do tend to absorb the salt after all."

In response, Cassandra stirred the pot a few times, noticing the large chunks of potato making their way to the top to the exclusion of most other ingredients.

"I guess so," she replied and began scooping out some of the potatoes.

Orie smiled and put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it so much," she said. "Even if the stew isn't perfect we have more than enough food to keep everyone happy at dinner."

Cassandra nodded and took another sip.

The doorbell rang, startling Cassandra, who dropped the ladle and drew a giggle from Orie.

"They're too early!" Cassandra said and began removing her gloves.

"Don't worry about it," Orie replied. "I'll get the door."

"No, let me get it, please!"

Orie looked back at her sister-in-law with a smile of her own - her first since they had begun preparing dinner.

"Thanks," Cassandra said as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Cassandra unlocked the door and was nearly trampled by the excited kids that burst through the door.

"Mommy!" Kazuya and Arcadia said together as they embraced the tall blonde.

Cassandra threw her arms out for a hug as they came inside.

"Welcome home!" she replied, squeezing them tightly.

She was so happy to see her children that she barely noticed as Gengo and Ryuuichi entered the house as well.

"Ok Mommy, you can let go now!" said Kazuya.

"You're... squeezing too hard!" Arcadia added.

Forgetting her own strength, Cassandra loosened her grip and decided to instead start kissing them.

"Eww!" they both said.

It was at that moment Kazuha entered the house too. The busty teen couldn't help but giggle as her siblings experienced their mother's love. But not even the eldest Aoi child could escape the crushing embrace of Cassandra.

"Welcome home Kazuha!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her niece.

"Ugh... let go," Kazuha said, trying to push Cassandra away with her outstretched hand.

Cassandra finally relented and looked up at the family that was surrounding her:

The eight-year-old Kazuya was the epitome of cuteness, with his thin body and cherubic face giving him the appearance of the perfect doll given life.

His sister, seven-year-old Arcadia, had bronze skin and beautiful golden hair that flowed down her back.

Kazuha, despite being only 15 years old, was very well-developed for her age. Her long, black hair and ample bosom gave her an air of supreme confidence bordering on nobility.

The sire of these three remarkable children was Ryuuichi Aoi. Kazuha's mother was Orie, while Cassandra was the mother of Kazuya and Arcadia.

And the six of them lived together as one big, happy family.

* * *

After settling in to the table and saying thanks, the Aoi family started dinner.

"So, how was school today?" Ryuuichi asked the kids.

"Kazuya's got a girlfriend!" Kazuha announced loudly. The young boy's face immediately went red with embarrassment.

"Wha- n-n-no!" he screeched back.

Almost as if she were egged on by his denial, Kazuha continued, "During lunch he and a girl from an older class met and kissed! It was super adorable!"

Arcadia nearly jumped out of her seat.

"That can't be!" she declared. She looked over to Kazuya and shook him at the shoulders. "Kazuya, tell us that's not true. Tell us!"

Kazuya responded by turning away from his younger sister, which made the tan girl's face turn pale.

The adults, however, did not seem to notice.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Orie chimed in. "And what's this lucky girl's name?"

Kazuya looked down and grumbled before quietly responding, "Satellizer el Bridgett."

Gengo chimed in, "Ah, Howard el Bridgett's younger daughter. You have impeccable taste Kazuya."

The eight-year-old cupped his hands to his face in shame, but it was Arcadia who stood up angrily and walked out of the room.

* * *

Following dinner, the family took turns bathing and getting ready for bed.

Cassandra dried her hair from the bath and combed it in her bedroom while Ryuuichi was taking his bath.

From the corner of her eye, Cassandra spotted Arcadia lingering at her bedroom door. The tan child seemed apprehensive but Cassandra had no idea why.

"Is something the matter dear?" she asked her daughter.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, always."

"I really, really like someone - but I don't know if it's okay for me to tell them..." she explained.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"...It's Kazuya.," Arcadia replied.

Cassandra's eyes widened for a moment, but then relaxed.

"I understand," she said calmly. She sat down on the bed next to Arcadia and stroked her hair.

"If you love someone, then you must express it to them."

She thought back to when she had made love to her brother Ryuuichi for the first time.

"Love transcends everything, Arcadia," she said. "If you are meant to be with someone then nothing, not even your own genes, can stop you from being with them."

Arcadia looked at her curiously.

"So how do I know if I'm meant to be with Kazuya?" Arcadia inquired.

But before Cassandra could answer, the visage of her daughter disappeared.

She looked down and saw that the evening gown she was wearing was now gone too, as was the bed she had sat on. Cassandra was now merely suspended in the air.

Frightened, she reached her hand out but felt nothing. She looked around and realized that the colorful room she had been sitting in had been reduced to utter darkness.

Suddenly fearful, she began to thrash about like a wild animal. It was as though all of her senses had simply abandoned her.

Cassandra could not hear her own voice as she cried out for help. She could see nothing. She could feel nothing. She could do nothing.

Time began to stand still. Seconds became minutes, which became hours, which became days - or so it seemed to the woman who had suddenly lost everything.

She could feel tears flowing from her eyes as she realized nothing of what she had seen was true.

In an instant, everything became real again and she instead saw a more mature Kazuha Aoi standing over a pair of graves: Belonging to Orie and Ryuuichi. But Cassandra could do nothing.

* * *

Upon opening her eyes, Cassandra felt her heart sink.

She had returned to reality and a rather cruel one at that. Ryuuichi, Orie and Kazuha were all gone - removed from the world in the cruelest of ways.

But she still had her two children - and the bond she had with them was strong enough to rouse her from sleep at any detection of danger. And she could feel her son's pain in that moment.

"Ka-" Cassandra tried to say something, but the words just couldn't form in her mouth. She knew exactly how she felt and what she wanted to say - but as it had always been, for some reason the signal from her brain to her throat just never seemed to make it all the way.

With the speed of gazelle she followed her senses to where her son was, and within what had felt like mere moments, had found Kazuya being accosted by Rana Linchen.

* * *

Cassandra made eye-contact with Rana for a moment before charging at her and landing a kick to the ribs with such force that it blasted the Tibetan girl off of Kazuya's torso and into a wall, where she crumpled in a heap.

Rana quickly sat up and shook out the cobwebs before summoning her Volt Weapons. But in an instant, Cassandra was next to her and preparing a fresh assault with powerful blows that had Rana back on the ground.

"Cassandra, stop!" Kazuya shouted. But his words fell on deaf ears as Cassandra continued her assault.

Unable to mount an offense, Rana was reduced to merely covering her head and face to avoid serious damage.

Another strong kick from Cassandra sent Rana flying to the other side of the shower room. The nude, blue-haired girl was knocked out.

Kazuya could see the intent in Cassandra's eyes and knew what he had to do.

Cassandra walked over to Rana's body, and lifted her arm to make a blow that would surely cave the poor girl's head in. But as she lunged for the strike, she suddenly felt a wave of energy hold her still.

Kazuya had enacted his Freezing on her. She could now link her senses with her son - and could feel a combination of concern and fear emanating from him.

Cassandra balked and felt Kazuya's arms wrap around her waist.

"Please," he said. "Just stop."

Cassandra's rage subsided instantly, then spun around to grab Kazuya for a hug. She took his face and buried it in her cleavage.

Kazuya felt that incredible warmth from her bosom, and hugged her tighter.

As they embraced, Kazuya could feel the presence of his other Pandora relatives. He could feel their emotions just as he had with Cassandra: pride from Windy May, indifference from Teslad, and from Arcadia...

 _Was that rage? Or perhaps jealousy?_ he asked himself.

Kazuya could not determine more as he started gasping for air and found that Cassandra's cleavage was crushing his windpipe. He started to wriggle free but Cassandra's grip on him was firm.

Behind them, the stark naked Rana Linchen sat up and shook her head. She turned to see Cassandra and Kazuya hugging and opened her mouth to speak, but was not sure what to say.

"Please forgive my behavior, Kazuya," Rana said, dropping to moving to her hands and knees with her head bowed to the floor.

Kazuya broke free of Cassandra's chest and gasped for air. When the bloodflow to his head was restored he turned to Rana.

"It's okay," he apologized. "I should be the one apologizing for not being sensitive to your feelings."

He walked over to Rana and bent down, with his hand outstretched.

As she looked up at Kazuya, he said, "All is forgiven."

Rana nodded and let Kazuya pull her up.

She leaped up and hugged Kazuya, in almost the same way Cassandra had done.

"Thank you Kazuya, I never should have been that forceful..."

Kazuya did not hear her however, because it was at that moment he remembered how naked Rana was and quickly turned away.

The tall blonde's nostrils flared at the sight, but Kazuya held a hand out - signaling for her to stay put.

"Umm... but please put some clothes on and then we can talk!" he said, blushing.

Rana released him and left the room, leaving Kazuya and Cassandra alone.

Kazuya's thoughts returned to that intense rage and jealousy he felt emanating from Arcadia, and began to feel anxious.

"Where's Satellizer?" he asked.

Cassandra replied by turning towards the direction of the dorms.

"And where's Arcadia?" he continued.

She replied this time by pointing in the direction of the dorms.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Arcadia:**

As a Legendary Pandora, Arcadia did not have dreams. Rather, she had a fantasy in her mind that she was able to replay over and over again whenever her body needed to rest and recharge.

But with such a reliance on being able to create and control the fantasy, losing it for even a micro-instant had the potential to crack or even break what had already been a delicate mind.

And that was exactly what happened.

* * *

Arcadia clenched the bed sheets tightly as she arched her entire upper body backwards in climax. She felt hot and her breathing came slowly as her partner removed himself and lay down beside her.

"I think you might have gotten me pregnant on that last one," Arcadia said matter-of-factly. She stared blankly at the ceiling as her brain calmed down from their night together. Even though she was naked, the fresh air did not cool her off quickly enough.

Kazuya groaned and slapped the back of his head against the fluffy pillow.

"Seriously?," he asked incredulously. "Does that mean we won't be able to do this again for a while?"

Arcadia smiled and turned to face her brother/lover/husband before giving him a peck on the nose.

"Nope," came the response. "Our Pandora wombs don't function the same as normal humans - outside of physically harming it, nothing I do... or ingest... will have any adverse effects."

Kazuya raised an eyebrow before he realized what else she was implying.

"You aren't suggesting..." he began, but was quickly muted by a tan, slender finger to the lips.

This time, it was Arcadia who rolled over onto her lover, resting her bust on his bare pecs and looking down into his eyes.

"Oh yes," Arcadia answered and started climbing down his torso.

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted the two of them.

"Mommy!" came several voices from outside the door. She could hear the knob moving around, like someone was reaching up to try and turn it.

Arcadia quickly wrapped the sheets around her body, leaving Kazuya's completely exposed in the process. Thankfully, he managed to put a pair of boxers on when the door finally opened and two young children practically fell into the room.

The son with tan skin and blonde hair exactly like hers, while the daughter had her father's complexion and was the near-spitting image of his sister Kazuha.

"We're hungry!" said the son.

"Are you done yet?" asked the daughter

Before Arcadia could open her mouth to respond, Kazuya chimed in.

Yep, all done," he said in a rushed tone. "I'll head down to the kitchen and make you all some breakfast. See you soon."

With bright eyes, the children bounded out of the room, leaving Arcadia and Kazuya to let out sighs of relief.

"That was a close one," said the naked Arcadia after emerging from the covers.

Kazuya just smiled.

"I'll get breakfast started. You can have the first shower."

He delivered a kiss to her forehead before leaving.

After he left, Arcadia fell backwards onto the bed, deep in thought.

 _Everything was perfect_ , she thought to herself. She had gotten her brother - the love of her life - to reciprocate her love, and had fulfilled her destiny to bear Kazuya's children to boot.

All around her everything felt wonderful.

She sat back up and got out of bed, making her way to the shower.

But Arcadia could only get several steps before being stopped cold.

"Huh?"

A transparent glass wall had appeared in front of her.

She spun around only to see that another glass wall had formed behind her. And to her left. And to her right.

Arcadia was trapped. And yet, that was not the most startling thing to her.

The room had changed entirely, from the lavish bedroom she had created and envisioned every time, to a dormitory room that clearly belonged to a teenage schoolgirl.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kazuya, who had entered the room and walked right past her - completely oblivious to her plight.

"Kazuya! Kazuya help!" she cried, slapping the glass to try to get his attention.

But he could not hear her.

It was then that she realized another person in the room, someone she was familiar with: Satellizer el Bridgett.

As she looked on, Kazuya and Satellizer were talking, but were very close to each other.

 _He wouldn't_. Arcadia thought to herself, even as Kazuya's hand went up and caressed Satellizer's cheeks.

She had never cried before, and yet Arcadia was sure she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the two locked lips and began to hold each other tightly.

"Kazuya? Kazuya what is this? What are you doing?"

Arcadia slammed on the glass as she saw their tongues intertwine and began removing each other's clothing. She screeched and roared as she saw the two fall onto the bed and begin.

Despite her best efforts to look away, she could still see them - from every angle and even in her mind's eye.

She found herself clawing at the glass, and could feel the sting in her fingers as they futilely scratched at the glass - all the while enduring the heart-breaking sight of seeing her beloved share his entire body with someone else.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked aloud, though nobody could hear her.

While Kazuya's body twisted atop and sometimes below that of the busty blonde, Arcadia could see the smile on his face - and that he seemed... happy.

Arcadia clenched her chest, equally happy to see that her brother was content - even if she was not the one doing it with him.

But then when Kazuya turned over, Arcadia could see the face of his partner.

 _Satellizer el Bridgett_ , she spat as her heartache slowly turned to hatred.

She was the one who had stolen Kazuya out from under her. She was the one depriving her of the only thing she wanted in the world.

And as Arcadia opened her eyes and returned to the real world, she realized that Satellizer el Bridgett was the one she wanted to destroy.

* * *

As Arcadia stood there with her hands around Satellizer's throat, the dark thoughts came back.

"Statement: You will not take Kazuya from me!" she shouted at the struggling Satellizer.

 _Once this obstacle is out of the way, Kazuya and I will be able to live happily ever after!_ Arcadia thought to herself.

Satellizer was gasping for air, but managed to get a few words in, "He... makes... his...own choice."

That statement sent Arcadia back for a moment.

 _Is this the only obstacle to Kazuya's affection?_ she thought to herself. _Is he the one who desired her? Is there perhaps be something wrong with me?_

Arcadia's brief internal crisis sapped her concentration as her mind started to drift.

Satellizer felt Arcadia's grip loosen and found a second wind. With all of the strength she could muster, she kicked her powerful leg out, hitting paydirt.

She caught Arcadia square on the chin, which caused the tan girl's knees to buckle and set her back on her heels. She activated her Volt Texture, which caused her crimson dress to materialize over her naked body, as well as her twin blades into her hands.

Satellizer lunged at Arcadia, hoping to strike one of her vitals. But the tan girl recovered quickly and caught Satellizer mid-thrust. It only took one elbow strike to the back to send the Untouchable Queen to the ground.

Arcadia quickly climbed on top of Satellizer and pinned her to the ground between her thighs.

"Declaration: Kazuya is mine!" Arcadia declared as she reached out for Satellizer's neck and started choking her again. Satellizer grabbed Arcadia's wrists in response and tried to peel them off of her before she lost consciousness.

But a powerful wave of energy hit them, freezing the two of them in place.

From within their minds, they could feel his presence - Kazuya was there with them, linking their senses.

Unbeknownst to them, from a quarter-mile away, Kazuya was able to sense the two Pandora and activate his abilities with such strength and conviction that it reached all the way into Satellizer's room.

The freezing field had an immediate effect on Arcadia, who could not avoid the intense tingling sensation that it gave her. With her foe distracted, Satellizer found the strength to buck her hips, which sent Arcadia flying over her and landing on her face.

It took almost a minute, but the two were able to regroup and make it back to their feet to face off once more.

"Stop this!" Satellizer shouted. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Mocking Response: Then stop resisting and I'll make it quick," Arcadia replied.

She lunged at Satellizer, who brought her blades up in defense - but that proved to be unnecessary.

Almost as if she had teleported into the room, Cassandra had appeared in front of them and had grabbed Arcadia, her daughter, in strong hug.

Arcadia felt frozen solid as the sensation of the woman's warm bosom went up and down her spine.

The sight allowed Satellizer to take a breather and she fell to her knees.

"Satellizer!" came the voice of Kazuya, who rushed into the room.

He ran over to his Pandora and gave her a hug, just like Cassandra was giving to Arcadia.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

She looked back at the man she loved with relief.

"I'm okay," she said.

Unfortunately for Satellizer, the adrenaline rush disappeared - as did her Volt Textured clothes - leaving her on her knees wearing nothing but her birthday suit.

With everyone in the room, she could not help but let out a scream before turning away and rushing back into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Kazuya sat on the bed with his arms crossed as the four women focused their attention to him. Satellizer was sitting on the bed next to him and was much closer than the other three.

He sighed deeply as he mentally prepared what he had to say.

"I have made my decision," Kazuya said resolutely. The others leaned in attentively.

"I've chosen Satellizer as my partner," he said.

Rana frowned while Arcadia sat stone-faced.

"But all of you are special to me," he continued. "So even though I haven't chosen either of you as my partner, I hope that we can still remain close... like a family."

The room was silent for a moment, but then a big smile appear on Rana's face.

"That's wonderful news!" she said, which nearly sent Kazuya and Satellizer's jaws to the floor.

"Agreement: I am very happy for you," Arcadia added.

Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"That means we can all make love together!" she declared, ripping off her clothes while eyeing the two of them lustfully.

Cassandra and Arcadia both stood up and slipped out of their dresses, leaving them nude.

"W-w-wait a minute!" Kazuya said. He barely got the words out before the two women leapt onto him and starting tearing off his clothes.

"Kazuya!" Satellizer said, before being tackled onto the bed by Rana.

On the bed, the five bodies twisted and turned in a buffet of love and lust.

But as Kazuya and Satellizer found themselves part of the five-some, they both realized that they still had each other - and even if Rana, Cassandra and Arcadia were going to be a part of their lives, they still had each other and the future was very bright.

* * *

 _Author's Note (2/4/2018): Thank you so much for reading! This story took a long time to make, and to be honest I didn't have an ending mapped out when I first starting writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the rest of the story, and I look forward to reading all of the comments, critiques, praise and criticisms in your reviews - and I assure you, I read all of them and reply to whichever ones I can!_

 _Once again, thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you for your support._


End file.
